Purse
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: Emma forgets her purse while on a tampon run and a stranger offers to pay for her.


_**I don't own anything, literally anything. I do not own OUAT, any of its cast and/or any of its characters. I just hope and pray that Season 7 is a good as any of the others, but if Colin is there, then I trust him.**_

 **Purse**

 **3** **rd** **Person **

Emma sighs as she roots around in her bag, growling when she can't find her purse. "No, no, no, please don't let this happen to me!" She sighs, kneeling on the floor and beginning to pull things out of her bag in a desperate attempt to find it.

Of-freaking-course.

The one time she's desperate and needs her purse more than anything on this earth, she's forgotten it.

Less than an hour ago she had been in her pajamas, laying on her couch with a hot water bottle on her stomach, yelling to her dog about how much she hated periods and wanted to get her ovaries ripped out rather than go through this pain month in, month out.

(She swears her dog raised an eyebrow at her as if to challenge her to do it, damn Henry and his cute puppy face that she can't stay mad at.

Said dog is probably on her bed by now asleep, having no clue to his owner's peril.)

Back to less than an hour ago, she'd gotten up and gone to the bathroom to change her tampon, only to find that she was out of them, having used the last one in her bag for emergencies. But now she was in a (literal) red zone and she had left her purse on her couch while online shopping.

She regrets buying another red leather jacket now, it was an impulse buy, but she wishes she hadn't because then her purse would be in her bag!

It's not like she can just turn around and go home because for one she's fairly certain she won't make it the whole way home and she'll end up ruining her only pair of yoga pants that don't have any stains or holes.

"Crap, shit, no." She whispers, glancing up at the double pack of tampons, obviously panicked.

What the hell is she going to do?

"Lass, are you okay?" A voice says from above her, and Emma's head quickly snaps up to see a sort of tall but extremely attractive man staring at her in concern.

He doesn't seem bothered by the dirt on the convenience stores floor as he kneels down to check she's okay. "Lass?"

Emma stares at him for a moment, taking in his appearance.

He's young, twenty-seven if she had to guess, not much older than her. He has brown hair that looks so soft she's vowing to ask what shampoo he uses, and she sort of wants to touch it as she's convinced it's as soft as a cloud. He's British; if his accent is anything to go by, but she can't tell which part of England he's from (because he's certainly not Scottish or Welsh).

He has the brightest blue eyes she's ever seen, and she thinks they can rival the ocean, but they're filled with concern that makes her shrivel up a little.

No one gets concerned about Emma Swan, no one ever has and she's shocked he is. "Hi." She whispers softly.

"Hi, are you alright?" He asks again, looking around. "Love do you realize that you're on the floor in the feminine hygiene section at ten pm?"

Emma nods quickly, her hand curling around her stomach when she feels a flash of pain, tamping it down but he can read it on her face.

"Lass, what's wrong?"

"Well I was going to ask what the hell you're doing in the feminine hygiene section at ten pm, but then I got a really bad period pain and forgot to ask, and now I just realized I have revealed my monthly predicament to a man I don't know."

"I have a friend who broke up with their boyfriend, so she's staying with me until she's back on her feet, and I'm doing the tampon run." He chuckles before looking concerned again. "But…why are you here? You should be at home, not taking all of your items out of your bag in an attempt to find something?"

"Yes, I should." She puts all of her things back in her bag, standing up quickly and she's struck with the realization she shouldn't have done that when she feels a gush of something in her privates. "But I shouldn't have done that."

"W-"

"I was looking for my purse." She admits as he stands up. "I kind of…ran out of tampons, so I came here to buy more and now I haven't got my purse and I'm pretty embarrassed and now I probably have to run to the public toilet and fashion a pad out of tissues, if you'll excuse me…"

She turns to walk away but he stops her, grabbing the tampon packet and passing it to her. He smiles kindly, grabbing his basket and offering it to her. "Put them in there, and anything else you need."

"What?"

"Your womanly time things, love, they go in the basket."

"But…didn't you hear? I haven't got my purse-"

He looks at her pointedly for a moment. "I'll pay-"

"No! I can't expect you to do that, you don't know me."

"Well-" He stops himself. "Sorry, I don't know your name."

"Emma Swan."

"Well, Emma Swan, let me pay in exchange for you giving me tips on what to buy for my friend. I have no clue what she needs, so if you find what she needs, and yourself, I will pay. Do we have a deal?"

"Okay…fine. But only because I'm really desperate." She reluctantly accepts, biting her lip. "Pads or tampons?"

"Second one, Swan." He states, looking a little uncomfortable at discussing his friend's monthlies despite the fact he made the deal. "I'm Killian Jones by the way."

"Okay, well, Killian Jones, how heavy is your friend?"

"Like…one hundred and fifteen pounds?"

* * *

After a too long conversation and deciding on what his friend and Emma both need, they make their way to the checkout, with Emma mainly squeezing her legs closed the whole way.

"Swan, are you in pain?" He asks, glancing at her tightly closed legs, which causes her to walk rather strangely. "You-wait…do I want to know or is it something I shouldn't ask about?"

"Shouldn't ask…"

"Got it." He smiles softly as they unpack the basket onto the cashier desk, who scans it as they sneak discreet glances at each other, with Emma smiling and blushing the whole time, something she hasn't done in years.

After the cashier has bagged it up for them, Killian pays her before they leave, and instead of the exit, Emma leads him straight to the toilet in the store, grabbing the pack of tampons from the bag.

She leaves him standing outside the bathroom for a few minutes before coming back out with a blush. "Sorry, emergency."

"Is that why you were squeezing- I said I wouldn't ask, love, I shouldn't ask." He blushes, looking away as they walk to the exit slowly together.

"No, I don't recommend asking. That's probably more boyfriend information."

He glances at her, biting his lip. "And if…I were to ask you on a date in say…" He thinks for a moment. "Five to seven days at the new Italian place down the street at eight o'clock? Would you say yes?"

She smirks and pushes her bag onto her shoulder, thinking. "Make it two days and we should be good."

At that, Killian nods, grabbing his phone with his free hand and passing it to her gently with a hopeful smile. "Maybe I could have your number? In case it's longer than two days?"

Emma enters her number into his phone, calling it so her own phone rings and she'll have his number on her phone, before ending the call. "There, now you have my number, Killian Jones…"

"I'll look forward to two days time, Swan."

"Me too." She bites her lip, giving him a wave as they part ways, but not before taking the open box of tampons out of his bag and into hers.

(It takes two days as promised.

The date goes amazingly well, and she's left shocked at how much she likes him.

She forces him to go on the tampon run a month later.)

* * *

 **Just something short and silly. I'm trying to get my muse back but right now it's kind of all just one-shots in my head that are cute. I haven't got it in me for a long ass story and thinking of a good plot. So something stupid but cute and enjoyable to write rather than a chore is always pleasant.  
**


End file.
